


Sheikah Slates and Broken Plates

by metro_mania



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Gen, Pre-Calamity, additional tags and characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metro_mania/pseuds/metro_mania
Summary: Sneaking away from the farm to fight monsters and research ancient technology isn't a bad thing, right?





	1. 17

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a dumb idea I had that I decided to write about. I hope you enjoy! (＾◡＾)づ

“Oi Zelda, don't forget to feed the hens before you leave!” Her father's voice called from inside the house.

“I already did dad!” Zelda responded from the porch.

“What about the pigs?”

“Yep!” Zelda smirked.

“Did you brush the h-”

“Father please! I'm no longer a child, I've finished all my work for the day.”

Her father chuckled as he exited the house. “Yes yes dear, I know you did. I'm only pullin your leg is all.”

Zelda huffed, but couldn’t resist cracking a smile when her father went to pat her on the head, only to ruffle up her hair instead.

“I'll be out till midnight, but I want you back tonight by sunset at the latest, ok?”

“Yes dad, I will be. I'm just going with some friends to the pond.” However, Zelda’s gaze would not meet her father’s eyes.

If he noticed, he didn't comment on it. He only bent down to give his daughter a hug and began walking down the path into Hateno village.

“Oh and sweetie! Have fun! You don’t turn seventeen every year!”

Zelda rolled her eyes in a playful manner. “You say that about every birthday, but I'll take your advice. Be safe!”

And with that, Zelda’s father disappeared below the hill and Zelda quickly made her way back inside to her room.

Conveniently, under her bed, there happened to be a loose floorboard. Zelda quickly pushed her bed aside, hoisted up said board, and pulled out a thin, rectangular box.

The box was very plain, made of wood from some nearby trees Zelda cut down one day.

Taking the box under her arm, she made her way outside and into the village, making sure she went in the opposite direction of her father.

The village was always peaceful in a time that seemed so dire. The shopkeepers always greeted Zelda with a smile, and the children would ask her to fix their toys if they happened to break. She couldn't say no, the rascals knew she was weak willed when it came denying children.

Thankfully, none of the kids were out at this hour. The sun was a quarter of the way to the horizon and all the kids had been called in for dinner before being allowed out again.

The general store was quiet around this time as well, and Zelda briskly made her way inside.

“Ah, how is my princess doing today?” Old lady Dayla greeted the girl at the counter. She had been midwife for her mother when Zelda was born, and after her mother’s passing, the old woman practically acted as Zelda’s grandmother.

Zelda greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a smile. Had it been anyone else calling her princess, they would be getting an earful right now. But Dayla meant no ill will, and Zelda couldn't stay mad at her even if she tried.

“How are you feeling today, Nana?” Zelda’s eyes held concern.

“Oh much better now, child. You need not worry about me.” Dayla smiled, but Zelda could hear her having difficulties clearing her throat to speak. “The usual?”

“Yes please!” Zelda nodded.

Dayla disappeared to get her order ready, and Zelda wandered a bit around the shop. Old pictures of days long gone hung on the walls.

A certain one always caught her eye, and Zelda couldn't resist touching the woman's face the was standing next to Dayla.

Her mother.

“Ah child, here you are.”

Being thrown out of her reprieve, Zelda took the bag from the old woman.

“Now, if your father finds these, make sure I didn't sell them to you!”

Zelda nodded, still thinking about the painting, and handed here the rupees.

“Dear child, you do this every time you come into this store. I have told you before that, if you wish, you can take the picture with you.”

But Zelda shook her head. “The picture belongs here with you, Nana. I have others I could look through if I so desired.”

Nodding, the woman gave Zelda a hug and sent her on her way up the hill.

Zelda inspected the contents of the bag while she walked. Twenty shock arrows, twenty fire arrows, and thirty ordinary ones. Perfect.

Knocking on the door, Zelda was surprised to find it unlocked. Inside, a tall Sheikah girl worked diligently on her current project. Some sort of handle, Zelda noticed. Sparks were flying everywhere.

“Uh-hum,” Zelda cleared her throat, “did you forget about today?”

The girl looked up from her work and took off her mask. “Zelda! You’re here!”

Throwing down her tools, the woman ran and bear hugged the girl standing in the doorway, swinging her around a few times before setting her down on the ground. Both of them were giggling wildly.

“It is good to see you too, Purah! What's this you’re working on?” Zelda stood on her toes to try and look over the woman’s shoulder.

Purah jumped excitedly and ran to the table she had currently been working at. “Well, birthday girl, I thought you were coming later, so I wanted to try and fix you up something else, too, for your birthday! Give me a few minutes and I'll have it done! You can get started if you'd like.”

Zelda nodded, and after Purah did her signature pose at Zelda (which Zelda returned right back at her) she redawned her mask and continued working, sparks again flying onto the floor.

Zelda placed her bag by the door and walked over to the free table across the room. Ancient artifacts and technology long forgotten were strewn around the room, with schematics for various weapons and articles plastered to the walls.

Zelda placed her box onto the table. Opening it revealed the artifact that she had unearthed two years ago when she was plowing the fields. It had been completely nonfunctional when she first brought it to Purah, but the two had been able to get it working and even activate a few of its functions.

Taking it out of the box, Zelda opened the “camera” function and used it to take a picture of herself posing while Purah worked diligently in the background. The artifact made a loud ‘click’, and the photo was saved.

Zelda chuckled. She was definitely saving that one. Purah’s face was too funny when she was concentrating.

As she placed the artifact back onto the table, she also pulled out the assortment of tools that Purah had set aside for her use.

Tinkering with the artifact she found proved to be a blessing on good days and a completely pain in the ass every other day. The thing almost had a mind of its own, shocking Zelda whenever she was close to fixing another rune or just powering off immediately after she had a breakthrough.

Zelda though the thing was haunted. Purah just laughed at her misfortune. The artifact never seemed to act up when Purah was taking a look at it.

Just after taking out the last screw and opening up the artifact to work on it, however, she heard a loud gasp of surprise and then shouts of joy from from Purah’s directions.

When Zelda looked, Purah was jumping up and down excitedly and the handle she was working on was now illuminated.

“Purah! What happened?” Zelda chuckled.

“I fixed it! It's done, finally! Come on, get over here.” Purah dragged Zelda over to the table and proudly presented her with the handle she had been working on.

“Umm,” Zelda said while taking a hold of said handle, “th-thank you. I'll treasure it always.” He words were dripping sarcasm.

Purah deadpanned. Reaching over, the girl flicked a switch on the side of the handle and the thing started humming. Standing behind Zelda and grabbing her hand (no that was not a blush forming on Zelda’s face, hush), she pressed a button under the switch and a blue blade erupted from inside the device.

Zelda was startled at first, but was quickly in awe at the sword she was now wielding.

“This bad-boy was found three weeks ago in the Gerudo excavation site. Yours truly,” Purah bowed slightly at Zelda who was still staring at the blade,” happened to see it lying in a pile of rubble and decided to try and fix it. I immediately knew it could be salvaged, and I thought it would make the perfect gift for you.”

Purah was not expecting to be tackled by Zelda into a hug, landing both of them on the floor.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you! It's beautiful.” Zelda shrieked.

Purah rubbed the back of her head bashfully. “It was nothing, really. I know you’re starting to sneak out further and further away from the village. I just want you to be safe.”

Zelda’s gaze shot up at the girl and she immediately got back up on her feet. “H-how did you know that?”

Purah got up as well and dusted off her pants. “You know I survey the surrounding area with my telescope at night, and your obsession with using the blue flames to light your torch makes it easy to pick you out in the woods.”

“Dammit…” Zelda murmured.

Purah smiled at the girl, though. “I'm not going to tell anyone. That's why I fixed that sword for you. Shouldn't break or get dull at all, really!”

Zelda was about to respond, but when she noticed that very little light was streaming in through the upstairs window, she decided to quickly open the door to check the time.

With a start, Zelda ran back back into Purah’s lab to collect her things.

“Oh goddess, I have to get home! It's already dark out, and I promised my father that I wouldn't stay out late.”

Upon grabbing her bag she placed by the door, Zelda realized that her artifact was open and and on the table, dozens of screws laying around it. She was about to quickly clean it up and place it back in its box when Purah stopped her, putting a hand over hers.

“I got this. You go home and I'll make those adjustments I promised you tonight. I can even drop it off for you in the morning.” Purah smiled.

Zelda hesitated, but agreed. She didn't want her father getting home early and find that she stayed out later then he wanted. He had enough to deal with.

“You’re sure that you are ok with doing that? I don't want to burden you if you have other work.”

“No no,” Purah shook her head, “you know me, I'll just push my other projects off for later. I'll get this done for you no problem!”

Zelda smiled, thanked her friend, and finally did Purah signature pose (which Purah returned right back at her) before running out the door with her bag in hand.

Purah waited a few moments before sighing. That girl was going to be the death of their, she thought. Nonetheless, Purah put zelda’s tools back into their rightful place and grabbed her own, settling in for a long night of adjustments and tinkering. 


	2. Zelda

It happened when she was on the fields one day.

It was an ordinary day. Zelda was doing her work on the farm when a traveler happened to ride passed the field on horseback. He beckoned her to come over.

“Excuse me!” The man shouted, “Can you direct me to the inn? I'm very lost and my horse is very tired.”

Zelda rose from her work and walked over to the traveler. “Travel down this road and make a left, then continue for about a mile. You will make it to the center of Hateno village. Then, make another left and it's the building to the left of the bridge.”

The traveler smiled, and was about to say goodbye to Zelda before a young boy, on of her neighbor’s children, ran up to her.

“Zelda,” he said, “can you fix my brother’s wagon again? The wheel fell off.” The boy suddenly noticed the traveler. “Oh, howdy mister!”

The traveler’s smile fell, but he nodded to the child, refusing to take his eyes off of Zelda.

“Of course, just bring it to the farm later and I'll have it fixed tomorrow morning.” Zelda smiled, and sent the boy off.

When she turned and began to walk back to where she was working, the traveler called to her. “Did I hear that boy correctly? Is your name Zelda?”

She visibly flinched at the man’s words, but turned around to face him. “‘That’s the name my parents gave me. I've got no other.”

His stare turned to al look of disgust. “How dare you disrespect the goddess and hyrule with such a name. You should be ashamed of yourself, scum!”

Before she could reply, the man quickly rode off down the hill, leaving Zelda angry, but not surprised.

She vowed not to let the man’s words get to her, however, and returned to her work in the field.

But after several minutes of trying to ignore the pain that the traveler’s harsh statements caused her, she broke down, tears streaming down her face.

This was not the first time someone reacted this way to her name, and she knew, although she hoped the contrary, it would not be the last.

There was a reason only the princess was named Zelda. It was seen as a grave act of disrespect against the royal family to give a child that name, and even punishable if discovered.

Zelda’s mother, before she was born, planned to name her Terla. But, as she lay dying after giving birth, she had apparently received a vision from the goddess, and her last request was that her daughter be named Zelda.

No one would disagree.

No one would deny her that final wish.

Her husband and the village loved her too much.

Thus, no one batted an eye as little baby Zelda was brought into this world. No one said a word when she was taken into the village for the first time.

But outsiders did not understand the respect the village had for their best healer.

The first confrontation happened when she was five. A passing traveler learned her name from Zelda herself and almost spit on her in disgust.

A nearby villager stopped him by slamming a broom over his head, and the whole village drove him away, never to allow him back into their midst.

From then on, the village was always there to protect her when these things happened. But this time, Zelda was alone.

She thanked the goddess that he did not get violent, but his words still hurt. Her sobs were so loud that they stopped her from hearing the approaching footsteps.

Purah knelt down next to the girl and pulled her into a hug. Tears were soaking into her shirt, but she didn't care.

“Shh, shh. You’re alright. What happened?” Purah was extremely soft spoken in this moment, trying not to upset the girl further.

And so, interspersed with chokes and sobs, a blubbering Zelda explained to her friend what had just happened.

Purah looked at her with pity, and tucked Zelda’s head underneath her own. “I am so sorry, Zelda. You don't deserve that.”

Her words did very little to quell the sobs, however, and Purah decided to walk her back to the house.

Sitting her on the couch, Purah filled her a glass of water and held it out to her, instructing her to drink.

Zelda complied, and after a long drink of water, her crying finally subsided.

Purah sat down next to her, and pulled out the box she had left yesterday at her lab. “I believe this belongs to you.”

Zelda smiled and took the box. She would have to run it up to her room before her father returned home.

Purah spoke. “I strengthened the sensor like you wanted. It only has a bit more range, but now there’s a little arrow that points in the direction of the nearest complex. You should have an easier time finding them.”

Zelda hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around Zelda in return. “You should come with me, it would be fun.” Zelda chuckled, but still had a hitch in her voice from crying before.

Purah took a moment to think, but then nodded. “I would like that, actually. When’s the next time you’re going?”

“Three days,” Zelda said, “I still need to get some things ready, and that's the day I told my dad I'd be traveling with some friends to Kakariko village for a week.”

Purah chuckled. “Why Kakariko of all places?”

“Because it's close,” Zelda admitted, “and because I told him you'd be going with me and wanted to see some family.”

Purah frowned. “Did you ever plan on informing me that I was going with you?”

Zelda looked away, not meeting her playful glare. “I did, but not until tomorrow.”

Purah kept up the look for a few more seconds, but sighed. “Alright, alright. I won't stay mad. But you owe me for involving me in one of your schemes.”

Zelda laughed, but agreed to help her with her archery as penance.

She was looking forward to this trip more than ever, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, you might have thought this was a different role AU, but alas! (◕‿↼)


End file.
